1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ventilation systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a thermoelectric heat pump for heat and energy recovery ventilation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilation systems generally recirculate air for heating and cooling applications. In particular, heat recovery ventilation and energy recovery ventilation are capable of transferring heat and/or moisture. Heat recovery ventilation and energy recovery ventilation provide benefits such as increasing a ventilation system's overall operating efficiency and lower operating costs. Heat pumps in heat recovery ventilation and energy recovery ventilation can further increase such benefits through enhanced heat transfer. Moreover, heat pumps having greater width to thickness ratios reduce the cost of manufacturing and further improve the efficiency of known energy recovery ventilation and heat recovery ventilation devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced heat transfer in energy recovery ventilation and heat recovery ventilation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thermoelectric heat pump for heat recovery ventilation and energy recovery ventilation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thermoelectric heat pump for heat recovery ventilation and energy recovery ventilation having a greater width to thickness ratio.